Infancia e graça
by Julia Gondim
Summary: Crianças de Konoha conhecendose e analisando suas vida interessantes. Sou pessima em sumários i.i


EEEEEEH finalmente saiu uma fanfic pura de minha mente T.T

Fiz para Naiuri Evans, Sakura Souma, Jukinha, Luan, Morquene Evans e Hyuuga TenTen e Chibi -" amo vocês

Acho que não ficou boa xx mas eh a primeira fic minha sem sacanagem i.i

Disclaimer : Naruto não me pertence, de acordo com a constituiçao ele é um homem livre i.i

Vamos a fic /o/

----------------------------------------

Konoha. A vila oculta da folha, assim como um certo garoto de cabelos loiro e espetados que mora por lá, parecia atrair todo tipo de confusão com uma facilidade impressionante. Isso trazia certos "efeitos colaterais". Guerras, atentados... Konoha não eratão bonita quanto aparentava. Não se pode encontrar beleza em um campo de batalha. Mas seus habitantes pouco se importavam com isso, pricipalmente as crianças da academia ninja. Cada uma delas possuia um brilho especial. Afinal, por mais infelizes que fossem, sempre exalavam um ar de graça. Crianças por mais que briguem, se entendem.

Era um dia nada especial na academia ninja. Lee sempre tentando os jutsus mais simples e se decepcionando. Ao fim de todos os dias ia para casa humilhado, porém, sua vontade de viver era ainda maior. Sua vontade era a de mostrar à todos que podia fazer a diferença. Aprendera com um sensei que conhecera a alguns dias, que a maior frustração de alguem que tenta lhe rebaixar, é ver que não está conseguindo. Ia provar a seus colegas que poderia ser mais forte que qualquer um presente, era apenas tentar. Um primeiro passo.

Após tentativas frustradas de um simples henge no jutsu, Lee, gritava palavras de auto-confiança e determinação que aprendera com Gai sensei, para tentar rebater o riso da grande maioria de seus colegas. TenTen apenas o olhava de longe entediada.

A menina nunca fora uma aluna exemplar. Apesar de executar jutsus corretamente, nunca se esforçara para nenhuma façanha. Ela tinha uma grande paixão por armas, gostava do tato, do peso, do reflexo da lâmina...as manuseava como verdadeiros brinquedos, e isso para ela ja bastava. Preferia passar a aula debruçada na mesa ouvindo vagamente o que o professor falava. De instante em instante, olhava para seu colega de lado, Hyuuga Neji.

Parecia feito de gelo, só de olhar para ele sentia arrepios, mas porque ele era assim, nada sabia, mas era grande a vontade de descobrir. Logo na primeira vez que sentou-se ao lado dele, sentiu a atmosfera pesada. Era um ar angustiante demais. Não o conhecia alem do nome e da fama de gênio, mas alguem com aquela aura não poderia ser feliz...

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esperou a aula acabar, e com sua mochila ja feita (ela nem ao menos dava-se o trabalhos de tirar as coisas de dentro) esperou que Neji saísse da sala. Todos os alunos com excessão dele corriam para suas casas, mas ele juntava suas coisas e andava em ritmo mais lento possível, e hoje, ela o seguia.

- Não me siga. - disse parando por um instante na entrada de um bosque.

- Eu nao te segui! Vim...treinar... e você?

- ...Também.

- Então, olá, meu nome é TenTen, e você é Neji, Hyuuga Neji, certo? - tomou a frente animada.

- De onde me conhece?

- Sou de sua turma na academia, sentei ao seu lado hoje, não viu? - desapontou-se - "ou eu sou invisivel ou ele passa a aula fazendo pose!" gota

- Ah, sim...não foi você que foi chamada a atenção por estar desenhando durante a explicação?

- Errrh...sim. - falou sem jeito.

- Certo. - disse passando por ela, porém, antes de adentrar o bosque, sua frente foi novamente tomada por TenTen.

- Ei! Porque não treinarmos juntos? Ia ser bem mais legal, não acha?

- ...

- ...

- ...Tudo bem.

Andaram por cerca de vinte minutos inteiros, TenTen já esquecera do treino. Olhava distraidamente as árvores de altas copas, começara a ficar com sono...

- É aqui. - finalmente o silêncio e feitiço foram quebrados pela voz do Hyuuga, indicando uma clareira. - Podemos começar o treino?

- Trei...ha, o treino! Sim, agora mesmo!

- ...Antes quero ver o que pode fazer. - assumiu tom arrogante

TenTen assumiu sua posição favorita para seu estilo de luta. Nem se alterou-se com o ar prepotente do garoto, isso vindo dele ja era esperado. Neji relaxou. Para ele, que nunca deu-se o trabalho de ficar depois de concluir todas suas provas da etapa, ou seja, apenas sua concepção sobre os colegas prevalecia, não os observara, não imaginara que a menina não correria em sua direção para atacá-lo. Ela rapidamente tirou um pequeno embrulho de sua mochila, jogando-a em seguida contra a raiz de uma arvore atrás de si. Uma fração de segundo foi o bastante para obrigar Neji a abrir os olhos e assumir sua posição de luta. Uma fração de segundo, este foi o tempo necessário para que um "inofensivo" sebon voasse raspando a bochecha de seu adversário, ainda arrancando-lhe um pouco de sangue, por mais que o contato parecesse insignificante.

A criança de olhos brancos, fez um pequeno selo e libertou o poder dado a quem os possuía : Byakugan!. Assim era mais simples, porém nem tanto. Ainda aprendia a dosar seu chakra. Avançou em direção a sua parceira de treino, desferindo uma sequência de golpes dotados de um jyuuken primitivo. A menina desviava com dificuldade, sendo atingida poucas vezes em lugares não importantes. Mas Neji não desistia!. Prosseguia em seu ataque multiplo com determinação. Até TenTen cair no chão exausta. O Hyuuga estava exausto tanto quanto ela, mas preoculpava-se em manter sua aparência, apenas escorou-se a sombra da árvore mais proxima.

Passaram-se quase meia hora em completo silêncio, tempo suficiente para que TenTen perdesse as esperanças de descobrir qualquer coisa sobre Neji durante aquele dia. Levantou-se, e, ao adentrar a mata ouviu a voz do menino chamar por seu nome.

- TenTen!

- ...Sim?

- Volte amanha no mesmo horário.

- Sim - Formou-se um sorriso iluminando seu proprio semblante. Dia após dia, descobriria um pouco de Hyuuga Neji.

Correu para a mata fechada, esperando lembrar-se do caminho, mas quando o tempo de volta ultrapassou o de ida, começou a desesperar-se. Não tivera ainda na academia aulas sobre sobrevivência, naquele momento, era apenas uma criancinha perdida num bosque. Nao sabia mesmo onde ir, assim, tomou uma decisão : iria por onde a mata estivesse mais aberta.

Desta vez, não demorou para encontrar outra clareira e um rosto conhecido nela.

- Lee! - Espantou-se. Lee estava desmaiado e com ferimentos nas mãos. - BAAAAKA! - Começou a sacodi-lo. Provavelmente treinou taijutsu até nao poder mais.

Lee abriu um dos olhos ainda meio tonto e inconciente, mas logo que descobriu quem o chacoalhava, levantou-se em um pulo!

- Voce é TenTen, não é!

- ...Sim, sou.

- Obrigado por me acordar de minha soneca, agora preciso voltar com meu treino! - Dito isso, virou-se para uma árvore de tronco esmurrado com poucas folhas, mas foi impedido por um cascudo da menina.

- O que você tem na cabeça? Esta fraco e desidratado! Vamos fazer assim, eu te dou o resto da água em minha garrafa e você me mostra a saída desse bosque.

- Me desculpe, TenTen-chan, mas eu nao posso fazer isso. Gai-sensei, falou que para ser forte preciso dar o melhor de mim enquanto meu corpo permitir!

- Baka... poderia ao menos me falar a direção que devo seguir?

- É só ir direto ao leste durante 34 passos, virar a direita e andar mais 57 passos adiante. Chegará na entrada principal.

34 passos...57 passos...e nada. Nem um sinal. Perdida, mais uma vez. Sentou-se em uma pedra para refletir sobre sua proxima rota, quando ouviu um barulho de folhas mechendo. Seria um inimigo? De impulso escondeu-se em um arbusto frondoso o bastante para abrigá-la. O vulto surgido entre um amontoado de galhos secos aproximou-se, e logo pareceu-lhe familiar.

- Neji! O que ainda faz aqui?

- Estava voltando para casa e senti seu chakra...

Neji já identificava entidades por chakra, uma verdadeira façanha para uma criança de 7 anos, mesmo sendo de linhagem avançada. Por mais que o treino tenho sido praticamente um empate, logo estariam em níveis diferentes. Isso era inevitável.

O Hyuuga caminhou até TenTen e estendeu uma de suas mãos, havia pendurada nela algo parecido com...  
- Minha mochila! Arigatou gozaimasu, Neji!

Entregou a mochila e esperou a garota verificar suas armas, para depois virar-sedar de ombrose andar devagar, esperando TenTen, que botava a bolsa de acessórios nas costas, um tanto desajeitada. Afobou-se para alcançar Neji em mata densa.

Em no maximo 5 minutos, o ambiente tornou-se estável novamente. Haviam voltado ao ponto de partida, aquele em que o convencera a treinar em sua parceria.

- Aprendeu o caminho? - Disse o menino olhando para o lado oposto. Parecia sempre estar analizando algo.

- Um pouco.

- Então amanha depois da academia me encontre nesta mesma entrada. - Finalmente virou-se completamente, dando as costas a Tenten, possivelmente em direção a sua casa.

Despediram-se com um aceno de mãos não visto por nenhum dos dois, pois seus lares os chamavam, deram as costas antes de acenarem. A futura kunoichi intimou-se de seu apartamento, realizada, pensativa como nao esteve a muito tempo. Concluiu, concluiu muitas coisas naquele dia, mas concluiu profundamente. Lee era um idiota teimoso, mas um idiota determinado, qualidade que admirava, mas que sentia que faltava em si. Neji, Neji era introvertido, mas boa pessoa. Mesmo de presença angustiante, seu poder e brilhantismo sobrepunham a seu porte gélido. Na luta ele não parecia de pedra! Parecia bem vivo.

Todos os dias na academia. Todos os dias Lee tentando. Todos os dias Neji sendo frio e todos os dias TenTen aprendendo algo novo com eles. E eles aprendendo com ela, pois a vida é uma troca infindável, trocando até que a vida os colocou no mesmo time para que trocassem mais. TenTen presumia ser o meio intermediario entre seus colegas, mas simplesmente não era tempo de se perceber, que para haver um ciclo, suas pontas tem que se ligar.

--------------------------------------------

AWAAAAAY cap1 ja foi /o/

O proximo vai ser sobre os outros atuais gennins em epoca de academia.

Botei Neji, TenTen e Lee separados porque são 1 ano mais velhos.

DEIXEM REWIENS x.x critiquem porque eu sei que ainda nao ficou boa o bastante.

BEIJOS


End file.
